insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Insanaceidae
Insanaceidaes (インサのせいだえ Insanoseidae) are a naturally agressive warrior race that were nearly all obliterated by Diego. Though some members can be kind-hearted and friendly. It is revealed Stelar, who was sent to destroy Mobius, and a few members of his family are Insanaceidaes. Overview Name The name is basically a combination of the scientific word for hedgehogs, Erinaceidae (ハリネズミ科 Harinezumi-ka) and Insane (非常識な Hijōshikina) which makes up Insanaceidae, (インサのせいだえ Insanoseidae) ''but the term has been abbreviated to 'Insanace '(イン酒梨 ''Insanase). The Insanaceidaes sometimes may have puns on various type of meat. (For example Hikari D. Stelar was born Steakotto, which is a pun on beef and or steak.) Homeworld It is revealed that the Insanaces race's place of origin is unknown, but may still exist in the far reaches of space. Planet Flower was renamed Planet Insanaceidae, in honor to their race name, when the king died and the agressive Insanaces conquered it. The planet has a natural gravity that is ten times that of Mobius, which helps give Insanaces a greater natural strength than most races. After the pirate Diego knew of the existence of this race, he appeared on their planet using the Instant Transmission technique, and obliterated the planet, taking most of the Insanaceidae race with it. History Origins The Insanaces are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent, somewhat inhumane lifestyle. A small group of Insanaces made their way to Planet Flower somewhere during 1556, and peacefully lived in it, on arid wastelands, until the king died, and the agressive Insanaces conquered it and renamed it Planet Insanace. Meeting Other Races The Insanaces were then found by new races, and so on, and in exchange for their planet, they'd give them wealth and goods, but they refused. Diego's Invasion Sometime after, Diego used his Instant Transmission technique on 1990, and made nearly the whole Insanace race his millitary army, due to how strong he was, most Insanaces died in battle. But fearing their potential, Diego destroyed Planet Insanace in 1995, three months after Steakotto was sent to Mobius, nearly erradicating the whole race. Then, 17 years later the Insanaces were avenged when Stelar defeated Diego on the Tower of Dark & Light, and Diego later met his end on Mobius when Future Subarashi killed him. Physiology Physical Appearance Insanaces are outwardly similar to Mobians, with the exception of their dark blue eyes, the miscoloring of their ears which is white, a shade of crimson running along their tails, and a star-shaped pendant they are given when they are born. Though there can be rare occasions on which the miscoloring can be different, and the shade of color can vary, as shown with Half-Breeds. Pendant All Insanaces have a star-shaped pendant given to them when born. They can vary in color, and they are like a gift to them, as they are a great source of energy who can temporarily make the user double, or even triple, his or her strength. This only works to the Insanaces who have learned the Energy Manipulation art. They are also the key to entering Great Harinezumi form when exposed to Blutz Waves from a full moon. If the pendant is removed, destroyed, lost, etc., the Insanace can't undergo the form. They also shine when a Insanace is about to transform, most like a signal. Personality Insanaces tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being war-like people, they share an innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting, choosing violence over peace with other races. However, some members may be born kind-hearted and friendly, choosing competitive sport instead of barbaric slaughter. Insanaces are typically very aggressive and hard-headed, with short explosive tempers. Insanaces appear inclined to be arrogant at times, leading them to allow enemies to gain advantages in battle just for fun. It appears they have a tendency to let their emotions get the better of them when roused in stimulating situations, resulting in them at times making rash decisions. Strength Insanaces naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting. Through tough training, Insanaces are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Insanace survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the Insance grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as Insanaces have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. Insanaces also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. Insanaces also possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of ki energy allowing them to utilize flying and energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it is actually necessary. Lost energy is regained by the Insanace in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Sometimes, the energy the Insanace regained is multiplied. Speed The Insanaces also have great speed and agility. They also have much faster reflexes than an average Mobian/Human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Mobian/Human eyes. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. These natural powers of speed and reflex make nearly all Insanace hand-to-hand combat very fast. Appetite Insanaces are also noted for being ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to their enormous strength and intense aura, the Insanaces' energy and nutritional intake requires a great deal higher than Humans. They are often shown eating plate after plate of food, resulting in many dishes piling up, often eating more food than an average Human can muster. However, the metabolism of the Insanaces allows them to consume large quantities of food while still maintaining a muscular physique. it is stated that they have no preferences when it comes to food, although they appear to prefer meat over anything else. Aging, lifespan, and growth Insanaces' lifespan is about the same as an average Mobian/Human (70 to 90 years, with exceptions, of course), but keep in their peak longer. Unlike Mobians/Humans, Insanaces remain in their youth and prime much longer. Their natural lifespan itself is longer than mobians'/humans', but since they are a warrior race, many of them die in battle, and their average lifespan is not all that long. As far as growing is concerned, this differs by Insanace as it does with Mobians/Humans. Most full-blooded Saiyans appear to grow in spurt phases, as seen through Stelar, the only full-blood ever entirely shown progressing to adult-hood. While slow growth does occur, it is just that—slow. Insanaces appear identical to that of a mobian/human baby in their early years, although they are born with a full head of hair more often than mobians/humans, and appear to grow at similar rates. At the age of 12, Stelar takes the appearance of what a Mobian/Human would look like at the age of 7 or 8. This is most notably showcased when Django clearly believes Stelar to be that young, but is shocked to find out he was actually 12 years old. Reproduction Insanaces have a sexual reproduction system compatible with that of normal Mobians/Humans, as they are able to produce fertile offspring together. Family Insanaces families appear to be far different to that of a traditional human family; apart from the Hikari Family, they are not particular about blood-relationships. They have genetic mutated cells, only a few (pure-blooded, although this applies to Half-breeds to) Insanaces can undergo the form known as Super Insanace, as well as its other variations, though there have been exceptions, leading to the conclusion the genetic mutated cells are not really needed. Insanaces do not have much of a concept of family, but they do tend to have close relationships with their friends and comrades however, with whom they do spend a great deal of time in battle. Hybrid Due to their similar physiology, Insanaces and Mobians/Humans are capable of interbreeding. While this was always possible, it became necessary for the survival of the Insanace race when all the female Insanaces were exterminated. The resulting offspring generally possess the same enhanced strengths of the Insanaces, developing their abilities far more easily than Mobian/Humans, but lack the same drive and instinct for combat. Subarashi is the only Hybrid shown to have no miscoloring of their ears. Hybrid Insanaces have the potential to turn Super Insanace. It is unclear if these hybrids possess a naturally greater potential than their Saiyan parents. A Hybrid Insanace's potential may be held in check by the fact they lack the same desire for combat as pure Insanaces, and thus tend not to train as much, in times of peace, as a pure Insanace would. Sense of Smell Insanaces have a very keen sense of smell. Transformations Great Harinezumi Their pendant also grants a Insanace special transformations. Though a painful weak-spot for lower-class Insanaces (most upper-class Insanaces appear to have trained to eliminate the weakness), the pendant allows a Insanace to transform into a giant Great Hedgehog beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Insanace grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the pendant is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, some Insanaces have limited control, but their aggressiveness is at its peak and they often become mindless animals fueled by destructive rage. The newer form of Great Harinezumi, Golden Great Harinezumi, is the far stronger transformation of the Great Harinezumi. Their offensive capacities have become much greater, and their rage is even more intense than the Great Harinezumi's. While in the Golden Great Harinezumi state, the power and strength of a Insanace increase extraordinarily. Super Insanace The most powerful ability of a Insanace, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Insanace. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally(because only some members of the race have the mutated genetic cells, as the DNA is always different), but gives the Insanace unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Insanaces possess several Super Insanaces transformations, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Insanaces forms, the Insanaces muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns golden in color. There is a second form, and third form of Super Insanaces and even a fourth form was achieved where the Insanaces' body becomes covered in a dark fur, the hair becomes longer, and the irises alter color. Fighting Insanaces have an inborn need to fight. Most Insanaces will spend their lives training to become stronger so that they can prove themselves in battle. When Diego hired the Insanaces as his planet pirates, he knew of their amazing fighting skills and used that to his advantage. However, Diego began to notice how powerful the Insanaces were becoming and began to fear that one day one of them would overwhelm him as the most powerful being in the universe. This eventually lead to Diego's destruction of Planet Insanace and all the Insanaces on it. Insanaces like Stelar and Subarashi are frequently seen training and improving their fighting skills to keep up with each other's skills and the appearance of new, more powerful foes. Many of the Insanaces and Insanaces/Human/Mobian hybrids possess extreme fighting potential. It is also very common for them to develop the ability to transform into Super Insanaces at childhood, thought to be particularly likely when the hybrid's Insanace parent had achieved the transformation prior to conception. List of Known Insanaces *Hikari D. Stelar: Captain of the Insane Pirates, born Steakotto. *Roasto: Long-life rival of Stelar. *Subarashi: Son of Steakotto and Airashi. *Zene Emeclone: Main Swordsman of the Insane Pirates and brother of Steakotto. *Hikari D. Amai: Younger sister of Steakotto. *Barto: Adoptive Brother of Steakotto. *Hikari D. Hawkeye: Steakotto's father. *Hikari D. Fleshy: Steakotto's mother. *Hikari D. Magnum: Stelar's grandfather.